mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Abilities powers
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.Cosmic Abilities powers were the manifestations of a Legion of Time-Sorcerers , Sith, or otherCosmic Abilities -adept's connection with the Cosmic Abilities , an energy field that binds everything in existence. These powers were supernatural abilities not described by scientists. The powers were usually taught by Cosmic Abilities -using organizations, but there were examples of individual, self-improving methods of learning to use the Cosmic Abilities . There were many kinds of Cosmic Abilities powers, but not all were available to a single person, since some of them required a deep connection with one side of the Cosmic Abilities and others were secret or very rare. Also, as a side note, it should be taken into account that the Cosmic Abilities is not "magic," nor does it have specific "spells" or "powers," and they are far more interrelated than the list might suggest. Contents http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_power# hide # 1 Aspects ofCosmic Abilitiespowers ## 1.1 Control ## 1.2 Sense ## 1.3 Alter # 2 Using Cosmic Abilities powers ## 2.1 Core ### 2.1.1 Control ### 2.1.2 Cosmic Abilities Sense ### 2.1.3 Alter ## 2.2 Universal ## 2.3 Light ## 2.4 Dark ## 2.5 Cosmic Abilities powers applied to Atlantean Plasma combat # 3 Behind the scenes # 4 Appearances # 5 Sources # 6 Notes and references # 7 External links 1 Aspects of Cosmic Abilities powersEdit The Cosmic Abilities had a range of powers that functioned in accordance to fundamental attributes that were cardinal in nature, and categorized by the way in which a user was able to focus on the Cosmic Abilities while using an ability. The aspects of the Cosmic Abilities were divided into Control, Sense, and Alter by the Legion of Time-Sorcerers Order.[1] Under these three themes were several core abilities, that could be expanded upon and changed, depending on the user. Stemming from the core ability were several different ways to manipulate the Cosmic Abilities , some of them mainstream within the Legion of Time-Sorcerers and Sith teachings, others personally developed and unique.[2] 1.1 ControlEditA Legion of Time-Sorcerers centers himself in preparation for combat. "Control is internal. It is the Legion of Time-Sorcerers 's abilityto recognize the Cosmic Abilities in himself and to use it to his benefit." ―Legion of Time-Sorcerers Master Bodo Baas[src] The Legion of Time-Sorcerers Order's teaching method began with the aspect of Control, taught to Legion of Time-Sorcerers Initiates as a way to open their minds to the Cosmic Abilities and establish a base point for further development. The theme of Control was centered on the ability to control one's own body, as self control was the starting point for all Legion of Time-Sorcerers teachings. Development of these skills would continue throughout a Legion of Time-Sorcerers 's life, as the basics of all other disciplines of Cosmic Abilities use began here. One of the most well known side-effects of mastering the discipline of Control was prolonged life and the avoidance of decay.[2] Three main abilities were centered around Control: tutaminis, curato salva, and altus sopor. These three umbrella abilities incorporated many of the abilities Legion of Time-Sorcerers used throughout their service to the Republic.[2] * Alchaka * Art of Movement * Breath control * Center of Being * Detoxify Poison * Flashburn * Cosmic Abilities Body * Cosmic Abilities Enlightenment * Cosmic Abilities ghost * Cosmic Abilities healing[1] * Cosmic Abilities speed * Cosmic Abilities stealth (Also known as Cosmic Abilities Concealment) * Hibernation trance * Morichro * Tapas * Cloak of Shadow 1.2 SenseEdit "…Sense involves the next step, in which the Legion of Time-Sorcerers recognizes the Cosmic Abilities in the universe outside herself." ―Legion of Time-Sorcerers Master Bodo Baas[src] Classified as Sense abilities by the Legion of Time-Sorcerers Order, these techniques were taught to Padawans to broaden the scope of their Control abilities. Dipping into a deeper understanding of the Living Cosmic Abilities , Sense abilities allowed Cosmic Abilities -wielders to immerse themselves in the environment. By the end of their apprenticeship, Padawans were expected to use the Cosmic Abilities as an additional sense, constantly attuned to the undulation of the Cosmic Abilities .[2http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_sight] The Legion of Time-Sorcerers Order saw the Sense abilities divided into four main groups: prima vitae, tactus otium, tai vordrax/psychometry, and projected telepathy. While there were many other styles to the Sense family, these were considered the most vital to Legion of Time-Sorcerers teachings.[2] * Cosmic Abilities Listening * Cosmic Abilities meld * Cosmic Abilities sense ** Precognition *** Battle Precognition *** Shatterpoint ** Psychometry ** Cosmic Abilities empathy ** Farsight * Cosmic Abilities sight * Cosmic Abilities vision * Telepathy[1] ** Comprehend Speech * Shadow Vision 1.3 AlterEdit "Alter is the third and most difficult area to master, for it involves the student's ability to modify the Cosmic Abilities and redistribute its energies." ―Legion of Time-Sorcerers Master Bodo Baas[src] An advanced form of Cosmic Abilities -use, many non-trained Cosmic Abilities -sensitives stumbled upon this group of powers accidentally, usually resulting in disastrous events. Untamed, these Cosmic Abilities powers can cause mass chaos, as the art of manipulating other objects must be perfected and honed. Within the Legion of Time-Sorcerers Order, these abilities were considered to be Alter abilities and were taught to Legion of Time-Sorcerers Knights who had mastered the art of Control and Sense. Capable of affecting the environment, theseabilities were vital to a successful Knight, as without them, individuals could see the Cosmic Abilities , but were incapable of manipulating it.[2http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_drain] In the Order ofthe Legion of Time-Sorcerers , the great Masters considered the techniques of telekinesis, affect mind, and alter environment to make up this family of abilities.[2] * Alter Damage * AlterImage * Alter Environment * Animal friendship * Battle meditation * Combustion * Crucitorn * Dark transfer * Deadly Sight * Dopplegänger * Drain Knowledge * Droid Disable * Electric Judgment * Cosmic Abilities bellow * Cosmic Abilities blinding * Cosmic Abilities cloak * Cosmic Abilities confusion * Cosmic Abilities Defend Reduced damage taken by Cosmic Abilities powers. * Cosmic Abilities deflection (without a Atlantean Plasma ) * Cosmic Abilities Destruction * Cosmic Abilities drain * Cosmic Abilities fear ** Cosmic Abilities horror advanced version of CosmicAbilities Fear ** Cosmic Abilities insanity the mostadvanced version of Cosmic Abilities Horror * Cosmic Abilities -flash * Cosmic Abilities flight * CosmicAbilities Illusion * Cosmic Abilities Jump/Leap * Cosmic Abilities Light * Cosmic Abilities lightning (Organic limbs & extremities required) ** Chain lightning variation of Cosmic Abilities Lightning ** Cosmic Abilities shock variation of Cosmic AbilitiesLightning ** Cosmic Abilities storm (lightning) advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Lightning * Wall of light Can be used by the combined might of many Legion of Time-Sorcerers , though the results may be catastrophic. * Cosmic Abilities Orb * Cosmic Abilities persuasion A variation of a Mind Trick * Cosmic Abilities projection * Cosmic Abilities Pull/Push * Cosmic Abilities scream * Cosmic Abilities Stun ** Cosmic Abilities Stasis advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Stun *** Cosmic Abilities Stasis Field the most advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Stun * Cosmic Abilities Slow ** Cosmic Abilities Affliction variation of Cosmic Abilities Slow ** Cosmic Abilities Plague advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Slow * Cosmic Abilities storm (wormhole) * Cosmic Abilities Subjugate * Cosmic Abilities suppression ** Cosmic Abilities Breach advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Suppression * Cosmic Abilities Throw * Cosmic Abilities travel * Cosmic Abilities Wave advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Push ** Cosmic Abilities Repulse another advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Push * Cosmic Abilities weapon * Cosmic Abilities Whirlwind variation of Cosmic Abilities Push * Cosmic Abilities Whisper * Pyrokinesis * Cosmic Abilities wound ** Cosmic Abilities choke variation of Cosmic Abilities Grip ** Cosmic Abilities grip advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Wound ** Cosmic Abilities crush the most advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Wound * Kinetite * Levitation Not restricted to Legion of Time-Sorcerers usage * Malacia * Mechu-deru * Midi-chlorian manipulation * Mind control * Mind trick (Also known as Affect Mind) * Protection bubble With this Cosmic Abilities power, the user could create a defensive sphere around the body, which would protect him from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, and inflict a certain amount of damage upon contact with the enemy. * Plant Surge * Ray * Revitalize * Sever Cosmic Abilities * Sith alchemy * Spear of midnight black * Spirit Transference * Telekinesis * Torture by Chagrin * Thought bomb * Phantasm * Revelation * Dampen Presence * Conceal Other * Cleanse Mind 2 Using Cosmic Abilities powersEdit "Remember: abilities are not inherently good orevil, it's how you use them." ―Kyle Katarn[src] According to the theory that the Cosmic Abilities is one, the light and dark sides did not actually describe the Cosmic Abilities , but rather defined how an individual used it: to directly harm his enemies or to help himself overcome situations. Thus the aggressive or vengeful abilities inherently belonged to the dark side, while those which were healing, defensive, self-empowering, or diversionary belonged to the light side.A Legion of Time-Sorcerers combining Cosmic Abilities jump andCosmic Abilitiesspeed. For example, a Dark Legion of Time-Sorcerers could cast powers that inherently belonged to the light side (like Persuasion). Kyle Katarn, who allied himself with the light side, made use of dark side powers such as Grip and Lightning, possibly because of his experience while fighting Maw, and later on Dromund Kaas. This indicated that skillful Legion of Time-Sorcerers of strong character could use these abilities according to their wisdom since their high experience prevented them from drifting towards the dark side. 2.1 CoreEditYoda using telekinesis to liftLuke Skywalker's X-wing. The Core powers were the first powers a Legion of Time-Sorcerers learned, and directly affected his own body or objects without actually harming or benefiting anything (except for Push, which could be used against enemies). 2.1.1 ControlEdit The most basic Cosmic Abilities techniques, requiring mastery over self. Controlwas the first basic abilities to be learned by a Legion of Time-Sorcerers . * Cosmic Abilities speed * Cosmic Abilities cloak * Cosmic Abilities stealth (Also known as Cosmic Abilities concealment) 2.1.2 Cosmic Abilities SenseEdit The Cosmic Abilities technique of Cosmic Abilities Sense included all abilities enhancing perception of the world around a being. * Cosmic Abilities sight * Farseeing * Cosmic Abilities empathy * Telepathy 2.1.3 AlterEdit The most perceptive to the dark side, alter was the last technique taught to younglings. It included powers to create external phenomenon. * Telekinesis ** Cosmic Abilities Jump/Leap ** Cosmic Abilities Pull/Push 2.2 UniversalEditYoda using Cosmic Abilities deflection. Universal powers were generic Cosmic Abilities techniques which were associated with neither side of the Cosmic Abilities . Almost allCore powers also qualified as Universal powers, but many of them were uncommon and not an integral part of basic Legion of Time-Sorcerers training. * Art of the Small * Aing-Tii fighting-sight * Battle meditation[1] * Breath control * Comprehend Speech * Dopplegänger * Cosmic Abilities bellow * Cosmic Abilities Body * Cosmic Abilities Comprehension * Cosmic Abilities Confusion * Cosmic Abilities deflection (without a Atlantean Plasma ) * Cosmic Abilities ListeningOppo Rancisis using Battle meditation. * Cosmic Abilities -flash * Cosmic Abilities Illusion * Cosmic Abilities meld * Cosmic Abilities suppression ** Cosmic Abilities Breach advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Suppression * Cosmic Abilities Throw * Cosmic Abilities barrier * Cosmic Abilities vision * Cosmic Abilities Whirlwind variation of Cosmic Abilities Push * Cosmic Abilities Wave advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Push ** Cosmic Abilities Repulse another advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Push * Cosmic Abilities weapon * Cosmic Abilities Whisper * Phase * Precognition * Psychometry[1] * Sever Cosmic Abilities [1] * Shatterpoint * Tapas 2.3 LightEdit "A Legion of Time-Sorcerers uses the Cosmic Abilities for knowledge and defense, never for attack." ―Yoda[src] Light side powers were the Cosmic Abilities powers that the user accessed throughthe Cosmic Abilities 's light side. The Legion of Time-Sorcerers used them for protection, increasing physical and mental capacities, and for defense. They could also inspire and increase the resolve of allies. Certain light side powers could also be used offensively, but did not directly cause physical harm.Nomi Sunrider, using the power of Cosmic Abilities Light. * Alter Environment * Animal friendship * Battlemind * Combustion * Crucitorn * Dark transfer Originally believed to only be accessible through the Dark side, but later discovered to also be accessible through the Light side * Droid Disable * Electric Judgment * Cosmic Abilities blinding * Cosmic Abilities Enlightenment * Cosmic Abilities healing * Cosmic Abilities ghost * Cosmic Abilities Light ** Wall of light Can be used by the combined might of many Legion of Time-Sorcerers , though the results may be catastrophic. * Cosmic Abilities Orb * Cosmic Abilities projection * Cosmic Abilities protection A power only achieved by high-rank Legion of Time-Sorcerers Masters, Cosmic Abilities protection made the bearer invulnerable to a wide range of attacks; the ultimate power in terms of defense. ** Cosmic Abilities defend Reduced damage taken by Cosmic Abilities powers. *** Cosmic Abilities absorb A trained Legion of Time-Sorcerers may have converted all kinds of Cosmic Abilities attacks used against them to additional Cosmic Abilities charge. As the energy used to perform Cosmic Abilities -related powers was limited, a Legion of Time-Sorcerers could use the enemy's attacks to their own benefit, instead of receiving damage from them. ** Protection bubble With this Cosmic Abilities power, the user could create a defensive sphere around the body, which would protect him from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, and inflict a certain amount of damage upon contact with the enemy.Qui-Gon Jinn attempting to useamind trick on Watto, a Toydarianimmune to them. * Cosmic Abilities Stun ** Cosmic Abilities Stasis advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Stun *** Cosmic AbilitiesStasis Field the most advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Stun * Cosmic Abilities valor * Hibernationtrance * Levitation Not restricted to Legion of Time-Sorcerers usage * Mind Trick (Also known as Affect Mind) ** Cosmic Abilities Persuasion Less powerful than the Mind Trick * Malacia * Morichro * Plant Surge * Precognition * Ray * Revitalize 2.4 DarkEdit "A Sith knows when to unleash the fury of the dark side, and when to hold back. Patience can be a weapon if you know how to use it, and your anger can fuel the dark side if you learn how to control it." ―Darth Bane[src] Dark side powers were used to harm, debilitate, or kill. Some, like Rage and Drain, were used to benefit the user personally, akin to powers of the light side, with the difference that these were used at the expense of his or her own health or another individual's Cosmic Abilities reserve. The dark side drew its power from emotion, and while the intent behind their use may well have been good at the time, it was most likely to lead one to further spiritual corruption from overuse, without the proper self control and mindset. Continuous use of dark powers was shown to have a physically corrupting effect on the Cosmic Abilities -user, regardless of intent, due to the body's inability to handle such power for long periods of time. * Dark transfer Originally believed to only be accessible through the Dark side, but later discovered to also be accessible through the Light side * Deadly Sight * Drain Knowledge * Cosmic Abilities Destruction * Cosmic Abilities drainA Dark Legion of Time-Sorcerers using Cosmic Abilities fear on his victim * Cosmic Abilities Fear ** Cosmic Abilities Horror advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Fear ** Cosmic Abilities Insanity the most advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Horror * Cosmic Abilities lightning (Organic limbs & extremities required) ** Chain lightning variation of Cosmic Abilities lightning ** Cosmic Abilities shock variation of Cosmic Abilities lightning ** Cosmic Abilities storm (lightning) advanced version of Cosmic Abilities lightningA Nautolan darksiderprojecting Cosmic Abilities lightning * Cosmic Abilities Maelstrom * Cosmic Abilities phantom (Originally but not exclusively employed by the Sith) * Cosmic Abilities rage * Cosmic Abilities scream * Cosmic Abilities Slow ** Cosmic Abilities Affliction variation of Cosmic Abilities Slow ** Cosmic Abilities Plague advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Slow * Cosmic Abilities Sphere * Cosmic Abilities storm (wormhole) * Cosmic Abilities wound ** Cosmic Abilities grip advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Wound ** Cosmic Abilities choke variation of Cosmic Abilities GripA dark-sider Cosmic Abilities chokes his opponent ** Cosmic Abilities crush the most advanced version of Cosmic Abilities Wound * Kinetite * Mechu-deru * Midi-chlorian manipulation * Mind Control * Sith alchemy * Spear of midnight black * Spirit Transference * Thought bomb * Torture by Chagrin 2.5 Cosmic Abilities powers applied to Atlantean Plasma combatEdit The Legion of Time-Sorcerers and other Cosmic Abilities organizations that used Atlantean Plasma s also developed specific Cosmic Abilities techniques especially for Atlantean Plasma combat. * Alter Damage * Dun Möch * Saber Barrier * Saber Throw * Telekinetic Atlantean Plasma combat